L'amour et la volonté plus fort que tout
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Parce que le Linstead vivra toujours au fond de nous, voici une petite fiction sur eux en attendant ma plus grande. Et si lors d'une intervention de l'unité, ils faisaient une découverte qui changera l'avenir du couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Les Renseignements arrivèrent sur une scène de crime, plusieurs corps criblés de balles.

-Ils font partis des NorthBlues mais ils sont au Sud de la ville pas du tout dans ce secteur. Déclara Ruzek

-Tentative de vols chez des rivaux mais ça tourne mal quand ils arrivent chez leurs « victimes » ? Suggéra Atwater

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la maison, tout le monde attrapa leur arme faisant silence d'un coup. Par deux ils se séparèrent dans les pièces vérifiant chaque recoin. Jay et Erin entrèrent dans ce qui semble être une chambre quand ils entendirent Atwater appeler la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux détectives prirent note de leur équipier accroupi.

-L'aide d'une femme serait bien je pense. Souffla Ruzzek en désignant le dressing.

Erin donna son arme à Jay avant de s'accroupir à son tour, elle entraperçut deux fillettes dans le fond recroquevillés derrière les affaires.

-Hey, je m'appelle Erin. Je suis de la police, vous êtes en sécurité les filles. Je vous promets qu'il ne va rien vous arriver. Vous pouvez sortir de là.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Demanda Voight en entrant dans la pièce suivit par Alvin.

-Deux filles cachaient dans le placard, Erin essaye de les faire sortir. Expliqua Ruzzek.

-Oui bah pas besoin que tout le monde reste ici, ça ne va faire que les inquiéter encore plus qu'elles ne doivent l'être. Tout le monde dehors, Halstead reste avec Erin.

Après 10 minutes Erin est toujours en train de négocier avec les filles essayant de les rassurer pour qu'elles sortent.

-Vous voulez que je vous montre ma plaque de police ? Ça vous rassurerez ? Demanda Erin

Mais aucune des filles ne répondit, Erin tendit une main.

-S'il vous plaît les filles, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Une des filles attrapa timidement la main d'Erin, suivit par la deuxième. Jay fut choqué par la jeunesse des petites, l'une à l' œil au beurre noir. Elles se raidirent encore plus en voyant Jay dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tout va bien les filles, c'est mon équipier Jay. On travaille tous les deux, il est là pour vous protéger aussi. Il ne vous fera pas de mal.

Les petites enlacèrent le cou d'Erin de leurs petits bras maigrichons.

-Est-ce que c'est d'accord si Jay porte l'une de vous jusqu'à l'ambulance ? Je ne peux pas vous portez toutes les deux.

Jay se baissa doucement à leur niveau, la petite à l'œil au beurre noire s'approcha de Jay en tremblant.

-Tout va bien ma grande, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu veux bien que je porte jusqu'à l'ambulance ?

La petite hocha doucement la tête. Jay la prit tout doucement la fillette dans ses bras.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Erin à la petite dans ses bras

-Karly.

-Karly c'est très jolie ça. Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?

-On n'était pas toujours ensemble, ils l'emmenaient des fois quand ils venaient ici. Expliqua timidement Karly

-Et tu as entendu son prénom ? Insista Erin

-Leelou.

-D'accord, merci ma puce.

Brett assit les deux petites sur le brancard.

-Elles sont terrifiés, on va juste leur mettre un masque à oxygène. Les médecins s'occuperont plus d'elles à l'hôpital. Déclara Gabby.

Les deux petites furent emmenés chacune dans une chambre pour être auscultés. Voight ordonna aux deux de rester près des petites pour avoir plus d'informations et placé sous protections rapprochées. Alors que les autres vont continuer à enquêter. Will s'approcha du duo et posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

-Jay je peux te parler en privé ?

-Tu peux tout dire devant Erin. Déclara Jay

-J'ai été contacté un peu plus tôt par une maison de repos dans le Minnesota. Ils ont une patiente plongée dans le coma depuis deux ans non identifié. Un nouveau médecin a mené son enquête pour essayer de retrouver les proches de la patiente. Il s'agit de Katsa, Jay.

Jay prit quelques minutes pour digérer la nouvelle.

-Non Katsa a été déclaré MIA ! Ça ne se peut pas elle est quelque part en Afghanistan.

-Jay il m'a envoyé une photo, c'est bien elle.

Le docteur Manning revint au même moment coupant les deux garçons.

-Comment vont les petites ? Demanda Erin

-On leur passe encore des examens, mais d'après les premiers examens elles ont été abusées dans tous les sens du terme. Elles ont un nombre incalculables de bleus, des côtes qui ont étés fracturés. Pas besoin d'examiner pour voir qu'elles sont clairement en sous poids ce qui a empêché leur développement.

-Les pauvres puces. On va coincer les ordures qui ont fait ça. Jura Jay

-Il faut qu'on retrouve les parents. Souffla Erin

-On va procéder à des tests ADN peut-être que les parents sont fichés dans le système pour X raison. Ou qu'elles ont étés reportés disparus. Lança Nathalie

-On peut les voir ? Demanda Erin

-Elles sont encore en train d'être examinés mais dès qu'on aura finis je viendrai vous chercher. Proposa la doctoresse.

Jay resta silencieux dans la salle d'attente. Erin posa une main sur la nuque de Jay et massa doucement son chéri.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ouais

-Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis que Will est venu te voir pour ta sœur.

-C'est ma petite sœur, ça fait deux ans qu'elle a disparu. Il y a quatre ans elle était vraiment à la ramasse, elle était tombée dans la drogue… J'ai eu du mal à la sortir de là, elle est allée en cure et c'est enrôlé immédiatement dans l'armée. Il faut que j'aille la voir mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber l'enquête.

-Jay, ton frère a fait transférer ta sœur au Med. Le médecin qui l'a identifié a changé son traitement, elle donne apparemment des signes qui présagerait un réveil. Intervint Maggie.

Les deux détectives attendirent encore de longues minutes avant de pouvoir voir les deux filles. Le docteur Manning les rejoignit peu de temps après ça.

-On a dû leur faire plusieurs points de sutures. Elles étaient plutôt agitées à leur réveil, dû aux abus prolongés dont elles ont été victimes, on les a sedatés par sécurité.

-Mais ce sont des battantes. Rien que le fait qu'elles aient survécus à ça le prouve. La petite Karly parle contrairement à Leelou qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis que vous les avez ramenés. Intervint le docteur Rhodes

-Elle n'a pas parlé sur la scène de crime. Déclara Erin

-J'espère sincèrement que vous allez trouver ceux qui ont fait ça. Souffla Rhodes avant de s'éloigner voir d'autres patients.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Erin observa Jay aller dans la petite cuisine se servir du café, les filles dormant encore ils sont retournés au District continuer l'enquête. Burgess et Roman étant la patrouille assuré de veiller devant la chambre des deux petites. La jeune femme se leva pour rejoindre son équipier.

-Hey, souffla-t-elle

-Hey.

-Je suis là si tu as besoin. Déclara-t-elle

-Je sais. Je suis juste inquiet pour ma sœur. J'avais promis à notre mère de veiller sur elle, et je l'ai laissé tomber dans la drogue.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu étais à l'académie. Tu reprenais tout juste ta vie en main après tes déploiements.

Le portable du jeune homme vibra, Erin se pencha pour regarder le message également.

-Ma sœur vient d'arriver au Med.

-Vas-y, je suis sûre qu'Hank comprendra que tu t'absentes quelques heures.

-Tu penses ? Demanda Jay

-Bien sûr, il est humain.

Il embrassa tendrement le front d'Erin avant de se rendre dans le bureau de leur sergent.

-J'ai besoin de quelques heures, deux max. Déclara Jay

-Vas-y, garde ta radio. Ordonna Voight

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de demander à Erin de venir dans son bureau.

-Ferme la porte.

-C'est jamais bon signe quand tu dis ça. Plaisanta Erin

-C'est une discussion privée c'est tout. Il se passe quoi avec Halstead ? Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Il vient d'apprendre que sa sœur est plongée dans le coma depuis plus de deux ans. Elle vient d'être transférée au Chicago Med.

-Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur. Plus jeune que lui ?

-Oui de quatre ans. Elle était dans l'armée depuis un an et demi, elle était comme moi avant, dans les rues à se droguer. Il l'a envoyé en cure avant qu'elle ne s'inscrive à l'armée.

-Dit lui de prendre le temps qu'il lui faut. Déclara le sergent

-Non, ça lui tient à cœur cette enquête. Il a juste besoin de la voir.

Jay remonta le couloir sans rien dire, Will lui avait communiqué le numéro de chambre de leur sœur. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes sur le seuil avant d'entrer. D'un rapide coup d'œil il nota la petite chambre blanche typique des hôpitaux, et les machines reliées au lit. Avec toutes les précautions du monde Jay s'approcha du lit, et repéra la silhouette frêle de sa petite sœur. Son visage très pâle, ses lèvres gercées.

-Elle a été retiré de l'assistance respiratoire il y a deux jours. Intervint Will

-On s'est comment elle en est arrivée là ? Demanda Jay

-Non. Ils n'ont strictement rien sur elle, juste qu'elle avait une commotion, des éclats de métaux dans le dos dont certains près de la colonne. Avec une supposition de paralysie de la jambe droite. Elle a des réflexes qu'on les patients qui vont se réveiller.

-Personne ne lui a écrit, c'est inquiété d'elle, prit de ses nouvelles ? Insista Jay

-Non, le médecin qui l'a fait transférer a dit qu'elle était dans une chambre avec une autre personne mais que personne ne la visitait. Pas de carte, ou de photos, ou de fleurs rien du tout.

Jay s'assit sur une chaise près du lit et prit délicatement la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. De l'autre il caressa doucement son front.

-Hey Kat', c'est Jay Big Bro'. Je vais prendre soin de toi ma puce. Je te le promets, tu vas t'en sortir. Souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser son front.

Il se tourna vers Will les yeux écarquillés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le plus âgé

-Elle a serré ma main. Murmura Jay

Will attrapa l'autre main de la jeune femme et lui demanda de recommencer ce qu'elle fit mais la pression dans la main de Will fut moins forte.

-Kat' ouvres les yeux s'il te plaît. Plaida Jay

Les garçons attendirent quelques minutes mais la jeune femme ne fit rien.

-Elle n'est peut-être pas encore prête. Mais elle nous entend, elle va s'en sortir Jay. Il faut juste lui donner du temps et l'entouré. Avoua Will

-Tu n'es plus seule ma puce, on est à tes côtés désormais. Assura Jay en embrassant tendrement le front de sa sœur.

Les deux frères retournèrent travailler laissant leur frangine. Une silhouette se glissa dans la chambre et s'approcha nerveusement du lit.

-Hey Kat', enfin je te retrouve. Déclara la personne en attrapant la main de la jeune femme.

-Ça fait un bail, mais je n'ai pas…pas arrêté de chercher. De te chercher. Je…Je voulais que…que tu le saches.

Katsa donna une petite pression à cette personne ce qui fit sourire cette dernière.

-Tu peux le faire…Tu peux te réveiller…Tu…Tu vas le… le faire. T'as…t'as toujours…toujours été…la plus forte de nous deux…

La jeune femme redonna une pression à la main. La personne resta encore quelques minutes avant de partir après avoir embrassé son front.

-La maison appartenait à une agence immobilière. Il n'y avait pas de locataire dedans. Déclara Ruzzek

-Il y en avait forcément un, la maison était habitée ! Cette agence n'est peut-être qu'une façade. Emit Antonio.

-Je vais creuser ça alors.

-Je peux peut-être vous êtes utile là-dessus. Insinua une voix

Tous ceux présents se tournèrent vers l'intru, Erin fut la première à réagir.

-Mouse ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant

-Salut Lindsay

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Demanda-t-elle

-J'étais dans le coin, je me suis dit que j'allais passer faire un coucou à mon équipe de bras cassés. Plaisanta Mouse

-Hey vieux. Lança Jay en l'enveloppa dans une accolade

-Bon alors vous avez besoin d'infos sur une agence immobilière ? Répondit Mouse

Antonio lui fit le topo de l'enquête, et ce qu'ils ont pour l'instant avant que le jeune homme ne se mit derrière son ancien bureau. La porte du bureau de Voigt s'ouvrit, il y était enfermé depuis plusieurs minutes avec Alvin.

-Jay tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Erin toi aussi. Content de te revoir Mouse, merci pour le coup de main.

Le duo entra dans le bureau sans rien dire, Jay se retint de poser sa main dans le bas du dos d'Erin.

-I ans où étais-tu Jay ? Demanda Alvin

-Hmmmm je revenais d'une mission assez compliqué. Et…j'étais dans une très mauvaise passe. Expliqua Jay inconfortablement

-Tu fréquentais quelqu'un à l'époque ? Questionna Voight

Jay regarda brièvement Erin, pourquoi avoir demandé à ce qu'elle vienne entendre tout ça ? La jeune inspectrice posa une main réconfortante et encourageante sur l'avant-bras de Jay.

-Non, une ou deux histoires d'un soir mais rien de sérieux. Avoua faiblement Jay la gorge serré.

Erin le sentit se raidir à l'évocation de cette époque douloureuse pour le jeune homme. Il ne lui a pas beaucoup parlé de son temps à l'armée lui expliquant qu'il avait vécu des choses horribles. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille. Jay sourit et enfouit brièvement son nez dans la chevelure de la jeune femme refoulant les larmes.

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Intervint Erin

-Le test ADN d'une des petites vient de revenir. Commença Voight

-Comme vous le savez, étant dans la police on est automatiquement dans le système. Il se trouve que ton ADN correspond à 100% avec celui de la petite Karly.

-Rosalyn Vandormel serait sa mère, elle est morte des suites d'une overdose. Aucun domicile fixe, aucune famille, fichée comme toxico.

Mais Jay ne réagissait déjà plus, en état de choc. Erin lui frotta le bras pour le ramener à la réalité.

-Jay ?! Appela doucement Erin

-Le siège ! Lança Alvin

Et il vit juste le jeune homme s'écroula rattrapé de justesse par le trio.

-Va lui chercher un peu d'eau Erin. Déclara Voight

-Lindsay qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Antonio

Mais elle ne leur répondit pas et remplit un grand verre d'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes Jay revint à lui.

-C'est…c'est…ma…fille ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Erin rejoignit Maggie, Jay lui continua vers la chambre de sa sœur.

-Hey Maggie, on m'a dit que les petites étaient réveillées.

-Erin, je vais t'emmener. Annonça le docteur Manning.

Les deux femmes remontèrent le couloir

-Jay est au courant ? Demanda Nathalie

-Oui, il était en état de choc. On a des résultats pour la petite Leelou ?

-Pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Les deux filles sont terrorisées par tout, dû aux sévices.

Les deux entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que mes patientes font sanglés ?! S'exclama Nathalie en fusillant l'infirmière du regard.

-Elles étaient agitées…

-Elles sont des victimes de viols et très certainement d'un gang !

-Quand Ben est entré avec moi et Max elles se sont agitées. La petite là c'est réfugié dans le coin de la pièce, on ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Elle nous a frappées ! Par chance Max a réussi à attraper l'autre petite avant qu'elle fasse de même.

-Elles ont été abusées par des hommes ! Elles ont une approche de la gente masculine très négative ! S'énerva Nathalie

-Je vais les déta…

-Non ! Vous en avez fait assez ! S'exclama la doctoresse

Erin s'approcha du lit de Karly

-Hey Karly, c'est Erin tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis la policière qui t'ai trouvé dans cette maison. Mon amie Nathalie va t'enlever ça d'accord ? Souffla Erin en caressant les cheveux de la petite.

Les larmes coulèrent en abondance sur ses petites joues, Erin les essuya doucement en tentant de la rassurer.

-Ne bouge pas ma grande pour ne pas te blesser. Intervint Nathalie.

Le docteur Manning finit de la libérer, la petite Karly se recroquevilla et s'appuya contre la sécurité du lit.

-Hey ma grande, tout va bien. Personne ne va te faire du mal. Je suis de la police, je suis là pour t'aider. Tenta de rassurer Erin

Nathalie s'approcha de la petite Leelou qui ne bougeait pas mais qui n'est pas moins aussi terrorisée.

-Ca va ma grande, personne ne va te faire du mal. Je vais t'enlever ça d'accord ? Mais ne bouges pas.

Erin tendit doucement une main à Karly, la petite se jeta dans les bras d'Erin en pleurant. La jeune femme tout d'abord surprise enlaça la petite en dessinant des petits cercles dans son dos.

-Shhhhh tout va bien. Respire calmement princesse. Tout va bien se passer.

Jay observa depuis l'encadrement de la porte ne voulant pas effrayer les petites. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Erin avec sa petite fille dans les bras. Nathalie tient la deuxième petite dans les bras.

-Er. Souffla Jay

-Les filles vous vous souvenez de mon ami Jay ? Il est policier aussi, il va m'aider à trouver qui vous a fait ça. Murmura Erin en caressant les cheveux de Karly qui continue de pleurer dans ses bras.

Jay s'approcha timidement des filles, la petite Leelou se raidit à bloc dans les bras du docteur Manning. La doctoresse tenta de la rassurer comme elle put mais la petite est bloquée sur Jay

-Tout va bien, je ne vais pas m'approcher. Ne t'en fait pas. Déclara Jay

-On…on ne voulait pas être méchantes… Murmura Karly

-Vous n'avez pas été méchantes les filles. Mais vous devez savoir que vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Il y a des policiers qui surveillent que personne n'entre dans votre chambre. Vous savez où vous êtes ? Intervint Erin

-A l'hôpital ? Proposa Karly craignant d'être puni si elle a faux.

-C'est ça. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Leelou ne parle pas ?

-Elle ne parle plus depuis longtemps parce que Monsieur Dy lui fait toujours mal.

-D'accord chérie, personne ne va vous faire mal maintenant. Jay et moi on est là pour les empêcher.

Jay attrapa une couverture et s'approcha doucement de Leelou.

-Hey tu as froid ma grande. Tu veux bien que je te mette la couverture autour de toi ? Et je me reculerai après si tu veux. Proposa Jay

Leelou haussa les épaules serrant la main de Nathalie. Jay enveloppa la petite dans la couverture, et caressa doucement sa joue. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, Jay les essuya et s'attarda sur l'œil abîmé de la petite.

-Tu as mal ? Demanda Jay

Leelou hocha négativement la tête, les yeux craintifs ne quittant pas Jay

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je suis un gentil, je suis là pour punir les gens qui t'ont fait du mal. Souffla Jay

Il enleva son badge de sa taille et le tendit à la petite.

-Cette étoile veut dire que je suis policier, que je suis du côté des gentils comme toi. Je suis là pour attraper les méchants et les mettre en prison pour qu'ils ne fassent plus de mal comme ils t'ont fait. Expliqua-t-il tentant de gagner la confiance de la petite.

Leelou enlaça le cou de Jay à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde. Nathalie les laissa devant retourner au travail.

-Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant les filles. Murmura Jay en caressant doucement le dos de Leelou.

Après de longues minutes les filles s'assoupirent dans leurs bras. Erin observa son équipier inquiet pour lui.

-Jay ?

-Oui ?

-Quoi que tu décides pour elle, je te suivrai. Déclara-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Hier encore je ne savais pas que j'étais père. Et voilà qu'un petit bout traumatisé de 5 ans arrive, et je ne peux pas la laisser entrer dans le système on sait tous les deux comment ça fonctionne. Je ne sais même pas si je suis capable d'être père, de répondre aux besoins dont elle a besoin. Et t'imposer ça…

-De un Halstead tu ne m'imposes rien, et de deux on est une équipe, et on y arrivera ensemble. On doit penser au bien de la petite. On prendra un jour à la fois.

-Un jour à la fois. Répéta Jay en regardant la petite dans ses bras.

-Comment va ta sœur ?

-Toujours inconsciente, mais elle nous entend parler et peut serrer notre main. Will a refait le test, apparemment elle ne réagit toujours pas de la jambe droite.

-Paralysée ?

-Il ne sait pas, il attend son réveil pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Hey vous deux, Voight voudrait savoir si les filles ont parlés. Interrompu Burgess

-Non toujours pas, elles sont traumatisées. Mais Karly a parlé d'un Monsieur Dy faisait toujours mal à Leelou et que ça serait pour ça qu'elle ne parle plus. Expliqua Erin

-Traumatisée par les horreurs qu'elle a vécues. Conclu Burgess

-De l'avancée dans l'enquête ? Demanda Jay

-Il y avait apparemment de la drogue dans la maison, ce que le gang serait venus prendre. Mouse continue de creuser sur la société.

-Il n'a pas réussi ? S'étonna Erin

-Ça l'a renvoyé sur un truc offshore. Je vous tiens au courant.

-Je trouve ça bizarre. Marmonna Jay

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas, ma sœur qui vient d'arriver ici, et Mouse qui réapparait comme par magie au même moment.

-Le hasard.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai comme un pressentiment.

-Ils se connaissaient tous les deux ? Demanda Erin

-Non.

-Voilà, donc un coup de hasard. Concentrons-nous sur les filles, l'enquête et trouver les parents de Leelou. Conclut Erin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Maggie entra dans la chambre des petites et demanda aux deux détectives de la suivre jusqu'au bureau de Mme Goodwin. Ils posèrent délicatement les deux petites dans leur lit avant de suivre l'infirmière en chef. Will est également dans le bureau de la directrice accompagné du docteur Manning qui s'occupe des deux filles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Erin

-Le docteur Manning vient d'avoir une partie des résultats de la deuxième victime. Il se trouve que sa mère est Katsa Halstead. Votre sœur il me semble.

\- Non, non ce n'est pas possible. Kat' n'était même pas ici ! Et puis elle nous l'aurait dit quand même ! S'exclama Will

\- Quel âge exact a la petite ? Souffla Jay

-Elle vient d'avoir ses quatre ans. Intervint Nathalie

-4 ans plus 9 mois de grossesse, si c'est exact et qu'elle est bien sa mère. C'était quand elle était dans les rues. Elle avait honte de sa situation et se droguait. Expliqua Jay.

Les garçons ne dirent rien, Erin posa une main sur l'épaule de Jay en signe de soutien.

-Les résultats sont fiables à 100% ? Demanda la détective.

-Oui, de plus Katsa était dans le fichier.

-Quand je l'ai convaincu d'aller en cure et de reprendre sa vie en main, elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant. Raconta Jay

-Peut-être que la petite était avec son père. Ou que Katsa ne s'en souvenait plus à cause de la drogue. Supposa Will

La porte s'ouvrit sur Maggie de nouveau, elle tendit une feuille à Nathalie qui partagea avec la directrice du Med.

-Jay tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir. Suggéra Will.

-Qui est le fumier qui a mis ma petite sœur enceinte ?! Siffla Jay

-Craig Gurwitch.

Jay bondit de son siège et quitta la pièce. Erin le poursuivit tentant de le résonner mais l'ex-Ranger n'écoute rien ni personne. Elle eut à peine le temps de monter dans la Sierra avant qu'il n'accélère comme un fou manquant de percuter une ambulance.

-Jay je t'en prie attends ! Il y a peut-être une explication à ça ! Laisse Mouse s'expliquer !

Mais ce dernier lui renvoya un regard glaciale avant de monter en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à l'open-space.

-Hey vieux…

Jay attrapa Mouse par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur resserrant son emprise autour de son cou.

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT A MA SŒUR ?! Hurla-t-il

-J'ai…j'ai juste…été…la voir… Souffla Mouse

Jay le claqua plus fort contre le mur.

-TU L'AS VIOLEE I ANS !

Les garçons tentèrent de les séparer mais Jay a plus de force, et a l'avantage d'avoir pris de bons appuis pour ne pas être déstabilisé si Mouse se défend. Les larmes montèrent à ce dernier, il venait de comprendre où voulait en venir son meilleur ami.

-Jay lâche-le. Supplia Erin

Alvin donna un coup à l'arrière du genou d'Halstead, le faisant plier et donc lâcher Mouse.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Jay… Haleta Mouse

-Expliques-toi ! Cracha Jay

-Pas ici. Décréta Voight

Il fit signe aux deux ainsi qu'Erin de le suivre. Les deux garçons allèrent dans une des salles interrogatoires, alors qu'Erin, Voight et Alvin se tenaient derrière la vitre.

-Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. Commença Mouse.

 **Flash-Back**

 _L'hiver était tombé depuis un moment sur Chicago, et comme tout le temps les hivers sont rudes dans la ville des vents._

 _-Tiens, attention c'est chaud. Souffla Mouse en tendant un thermos à la jeune femme._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle_

 _-Une soupe de tomate, j'ai aidé une vieille dame qui m'a donné ça en échange._

 _-C'est à toi._

 _-Non Kat', tu en as besoin. Tu as besoin de manger un peu. Ça va te réchauffer en plus._

 _Mouse prit la main gantée de Katsa et souffla un peu dessus pour lui donner un peu de chaleur. La jeune femme prit une gorgée de soupe avant de le tendre à son ami. Ils partagèrent ce maigre repas ensemble, Katsa posa sa tête dans la nuque de Mouse cherchant un peu de chaleur._

 _-J'ai si froid. Murmura-t-elle_

 _-Tes mains sont pleines d'engelures. Donne-les-moi. Souffla Mouse._

 _Il prit les mains de celle qu'il aime avant de les mettre sous ses vêtements et les poser à même son torse._

 _-Tu vas avoir froid._

 _-Le temps que ça te réchauffe ça m'ira. Sourit-il avant d'embrasser doucement son front._

 _-Ca fait une semaine._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Une semaine que je n'ai pas pris de drogue…pour…pour toi._

 _Mouse fut réveillé par une lumière aveuglante, et des ricanements. Un petit groupe de jeunes se tenaient devant eux, venant surement des beaux quartiers au vu de leurs vêtements._

 _-Alors les rats ont dort bien ? Ca gèle ce soir ?! Se moqua l'un._

 _L'autre attrapa Katsa des bras de Mouse. Ils tourmentèrent la jeune femme, avant d'ordonner à Mouse de coucher avec elle, ce qu'il refusa. L'un d'eux attrapa Katsa par les cheveux avant d'appuyer un couteau contre sa gorge._

 _\- Fermes les yeux mon cœur. Souffla Mouse en se plaçant au-dessus d'elle._

 _-J'ai peur Mouse._

 _-Ca va aller ma puce. Si on fait ce qu'ils disent ils ne nous feront rien._

 _-J'ai si froid. Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux._

 **Fin du flash-back**

-Ils…Ils ont filmés ça… Je … Je ne…voulais pas lui…lui faire ça… Elle…Elle avait si froid… Je…je l'ai tenu…tenu contre moi… tentait de la…de la réchauffer… Ils…ils m'ont…frappés…je…je les…les ai…empêché de…de la…toucher…J'aurai…j'aurai dû…dû leur…courir après…Mais…mais…Kat' avait…si froid… Expliqua Mouse en larmes.

Erin entra dans la pièce, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues également. Elle enlaça Mouse qui répondit à son étreinte.

-Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle

Jay resta un moment sans rien dire, essayant de digérer tout ça. Il finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Alvin fit irruption dans la pièce suivit par Voight.

-Il se trouve qu'une des petites que nous avons retrouvés dans cette maison est ta fille. Intervint Olinski

-Ca remonterait à cette fameuse nuit. Souffla Erin

-Kat' t'a déjà parlé d'un enfant ? Demanda Jay

-Non, mais je sais qu'elle a eu une grosse chute dans la drogue.

-Son esprit a peut-être bloqué certaines choses qu'elle ne se souvient pas. Proposa Erin

-Erin et Jay je veux que vous retourniez à l'hôpital près des deux petites, vous avez gagné leur confiance on aura peut-être des informations. Et elles sont placées sous protection policière. Mouse quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits continue de creuser sur cette entreprise façade. Et je veux qu'on retrouve ces jeunes également. Déclara Voight

-La petite ira bien ? Demanda Mouse

-Elle a vécu un enfer mais elle est forte. Sourit Erin.

Jay ne dit rien, ça fait beaucoup en quelques jours le retour de sa sœur, la découverte d'une fille, découvrir que sa sœur a une fille également, apprendre ce qui est arrivé à Mouse et elle, son meilleur ami qui va devoir repartir en mission.

-Elles dorment encore. Les informa April

-Elles en ont besoin les pauvres. Souffla Erin en les observant depuis la porte vitrée.

-Oui, elles en ont traversés. Elles se sont un peu agitées dans leur sommeil mais rien de grave.

-Je vais faire un saut à la cafétéria prendre quelques trucs à grignoter pour elles quand elles se réveilleront. Proposa Jay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Erin s'assit sur la chaise entre les deux lits et observa la fille de Jay. Elle a le même nez que son père, et des traits fins. Leelou s'agita dans son sommeil, la jeune détective dessina de petits cercles sur son ventre pour apaiser l'enfant.

-Tout va bien chérie, tu es en sécurité. Murmura Erin

-T'es super avec les enfants Er.

La jeune femme sursauta avant de se tourner vers Jay, il posa les affaires sur la table avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

-Si tu veux aller voir ta sœur tu peux. Proposa-t-elle

-Non, on a assez laissé les petites. J'irai la voir plus tard.

Une alarme retentit dans les urgences « code blue » faisant sursauter Karly qui se recroquevilla le plus loin possible contre la paroi de son lit.

-Hey hey tout va bien Karly, c'est Erin. Tu te souviens de moi ?

La petite hocha la tête timidement.

-Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ce n'est pas pour nous.

Après un petit moment Karly se remit bien dans son lit avant d'en descendre et d'enlacer Erin.

-Oh princesse. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je vais veiller à ce que plus personne ne te fasse du mal. Souffla Erin en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Ils ne vont pas entrer et me faire mal ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

-Non chérie, Jay et moi ont est là pour vous protéger. Et on a une équipe d'ami qui cherche partout pour les retrouver et les mettre en prison.

-Jay ? Demanda Karly

-Je suis juste ici. Je t'ai ramené une madeleine tu veux ?

Karly hocha la tête regardant Erin pour voir si elle va être punie, mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Ils observèrent la petite manger, Jay se tourna vers Leelou. Il a du mal à réaliser que c'est la fille de sa sœur.

-Elle a un air à Mouse. Intervint Erin.

-Ouais.

-Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Mouse, il a souffert aussi.

-Je ne lui en veux pas. J'ai du mal à tout digérer, ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup.

-Je sais Babe. On va se laver les mains princesse ? Souffla Erin en embrassant le front de Karly.

Erin conduisit la petite dans la salle de bain en amenant la perche avec les pochettes pour réhydrater la fillette. Jay s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Leelou, il caressa tendrement les cheveux de la petite. La petite se réveilla doucement, elle se figea en voyant Jay.

-Tout va bien ma grande. Tu es en sécurité, c'est Jay.

La petite se blottit contre Jay. Il enlaça la petite et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Tu as dormi longtemps c'est bien. Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il

Leelou ne répondit pas mais se blottit un peu plus contre Jay. Erin revint avec Karly, elle installa la petite dans son lit et remit les couvertures sur elle.

-Voilà tu es au chaud princesse.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit faisant sursauter les deux petites.

-Tout va bien les filles. C'est April, elle est infirmière à l'hôpital. Les calma Erin

-Je suis venue vous apportez le plateau repas.

Jay se retint de faire un commentaire sur la nourriture de l'hôpital. Il prit une cuillère de carottes qui donna à Leelou. La petite tira au cœur, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Tu n'aimes pas ma puce ? Ce n'est pas grave, ne te force pas. Essayez de manger un peu les filles et j'irai vous chercher une glace d'accord ? Lança Jay

Les petites mangèrent un peu, mais pas tant que ce que les détectives voulaient. Karly lui sourit en montrant le plateau.

-Bon je vais à la cafétéria alors. Conclut le jeune homme

-Oui ! S'exclama la petite Karly

-Tu veux venir avec moi ? Proposa le détective à sa fille

Karly descendit prudemment du lit, Jay prit la perche avec la perfusion. Ils quittèrent la chambre main dans la main, laissant Erin avec la petite Leelou. La jeune femme alla s'installer sur le rebord du lit de l'enfant.

-Tout va bien ma puce. Tu es en sécurité avec nous.

La petite posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme mais sans rien dire. Erin caressa doucement sa joue et le bord de l'œil abîmé. Elle raconta une aventure qu'elle transforma en histoire.

-Nous revoilà avec des glaces ! S'exclama Jay

-Oh ça a l'air bon ! C'est à quoi ? Demanda Erin

-Tu te souviens à quoi on a pris Monkey ?

-Vanille et Leelou et moi on a du coulis de fraise.

-Ooooh mais vous en avez de la chance dis-donc. Sourit la jeune femme.

Ils mangèrent tous les quatre, Jay alluma la télé mettant une chaine de dessin animé.

-Tiens les lapins crétins, ça me fait penser à Jay. Se moqua Erin

Karly partit d'un rire cristallin alors que Leelou sourit. Erin s'étira doucement, Jay est assoupi avec la petite pressé contre lui. Elle regarda Leelou dormir dans son lit, recroquevillée sous la mince couverture. Son cœur se serra en voyant le visage meurtrie de l'enfant. Des gémissements se firent entendre, Jay commença à dessiner des cercles dans le dos de Karly l'apaisant immédiatement.

Erin caressa les cheveux de Leelou la réconfortant même si elle ne s'est pas agitée pour le moment. Mais Karly se remit à pleurer, la jeune femme se dépêcha de se lever avant de la rejoindre.

-Tout va bien mon cœur, tu es en sécurité. Murmura Erin en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle la berça un long moment avant que la puce ne se rendorme contre elle.

-Er ? Souffla Jay endormi

-Mauvais rêve, rendors toi babe. Sourit Erin


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

April entra la chambre des deux petites filles en souriant face à la scène.

-Jay ? Appela l'infirmière

-Oui ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui ne t'en fait pas. Ta sœur vient de se réveiller.

-Kat' est réveillée ?!

-Depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Will est avec elle. Confirma April.

Jay se tourna vers sa petite-amie, il ne peut pas la laisser seule avec les deux petites alors qu'elles sont sous leurs protections à tous les deux.

-Vas-y, je devrai m'en sortir. Souffla Erin

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui, hein les filles on reste que toutes les trois ? Demanda-t-elle en embrassant leurs fronts

-J'ai mon téléphone ! S'exclama l'ex-Ranger en partant.

Il ralentit devant la chambre de sa sœur ne voulant pas l'effrayer alors qu'elle vient de se réveiller. Il toqua doucement.

-Entrez ! Lança une voix féminine bien qu'encore un peu rauque.

Jay passa sa tête avant d'entrer, Will est assis sur la chaise près du lit.

-Il fait peur, il a une tête effrayante mais dans le fond il n'est pas trop méchant surtout stupide. Plaisanta Will

-Très drôle Will, on parle de ta coupe de cheveux ?! Répliqua Jay.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi exaspérant ! Intervint Katsa

Les deux garçons rigolèrent, Jay en profita pour enlacer doucement sa petite sœur en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

-C'est bon de te voir réveiller. Souffla Jay en embrassant sa tempe.

-C'est bon de voir ta sale tête.

Will se moqua, Katsa lui balança son oreiller en pleine figure.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Jay

-Bien, confuse mais bien.

-Elle n'a aucune sensation dans la jambe droite, aucune réaction. Et des éclats de métal dans le dos. Expliqua le médecin

Katsa resta silencieuse, ne disant rien. Les garçons parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi pour aider la jeune femme à comprendre le monde dans lequel elle vient de se réveiller.

-Mouse est venu te voir ? Demanda Jay

Kat' se raidit un peu en entendant le nom de Mouse.

-Non. Je ne connais pas.

-Kat', il m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez. Mouse est un chouette type.

-Oui il est venu. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle

-Il est retourné à l'armée. Il est en permission, et venu nous aider pour une enquête.

-Je dois retourner aux urgences, on va te laisser te reposer. Déclara Will

Jay la serra doucement dans ses bras avant de quitter la chambre.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit pour la petite Leelou ? Demanda Jay

-Bien sûr que non, elle avait assez à digérer pour son réveil. Se réveiller après deux ans de coma et tout autant de déploiement.

-Je le ferai. Décréta le détective

-Ou on peut demander au docteur Charles de le faire. Il saura peut-être comment approcher l'idée.

Jay n'est pas fan avec l'idée, mais lui non plus ne sais pas comment il est censé annoncer à sa sœur qu'elle a une petite fille suite à une terrible nuit, qui a été victime d'un terrible évènement. Il regagna la chambre des deux petites, Erin est en train de leur lire une histoire.

-Tout va bien les filles, ce n'est que Jay. Souffla Erin en souriant à son équipier.

Nathalie entra dans la chambre une femme derrière elle mais qui resta dans le couloir.

-Bonjour les filles, c'est Nathalie. Comment vous allez ? Demanda la doctoresse

-Erin nous lit une histoire. Montra Karly

-Je vois ça, vous en avez de la chance. Est-ce que ton œil te fait mal Leelou ?

La petite secoua la tête de gauche à droite, le docteur Manning l'examina tout de même.

-Je vais revenir avec de la crème pour mettre dessus. Erin, Jay une assistante DCFS est là pour rencontrer les filles ainsi qu'un psychiatre.

-On ne peut pas rester ? Demanda Erin qui ne voulait pas quitter les deux enfants.

-Non je suis désolée mais c'est mieux qu'elles les voient seules.

-D'accord, on va en profiter pour passer à l'appartement se changer. Déclara Jay

Erin se baissa au niveau des cousines, les larmes coulant le long de leurs joues.

-Tout va bien les filles, deux dames doivent vous parler. Avec Jay on va revenir d'accord ? On doit juste aller voir notre équipe pour savoir s'ils ont trouvés les méchants. Et prendre une douche parce qu'on pue.

Jay mima de renifler Erin avant de se pincer le nez. Les petites rigolèrent, Erin embrassa leurs front avant de sortir suivit par son équipier.

-Comment va ta sœur ? Questionna Erin

-Bien, elle est lucide. Et semble comprendre qu'elle est en retard de deux ans.

-Elle n'a pas eu trop peur en voyant ta sale tête ?! Plaisanta Erin

-Mais tu t'es passée le mot avec Will ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ! S'exaspéra le jeune homme.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital main dans la main sous les rires d'Erin qui continue de taquiner son chéri. La jeune femme fila en première sous la douche ayant besoin d'évacuer toute cette pression de ses épaules. Des tendres baisers se posèrent sur son épaule avant de remonter dans son cou.

-Hmmm,

Jay continua tout en passant ses grands bras musclés autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es magnifique ? Souffla-t-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux mouillés derrière son oreille.

-Non

-Tu es magnifique Linds, et encore le mot est faible.

-Je pourrai m'y habituer. Sourit-elle

Erin refit son apparition dans la cuisine habillée d'une combinaison verte les manches repliées jusqu'au haut du bras.

-Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ça te va à ravir.

-C'est vrai ? Ça ne fait pas trop ? Je n'ose pas trop avec le boulot.

-Tu n'as pas à hésiter. C'est sûr que tu ne vas pas venir en robe, mais comme ça tu es parfaite. On passe au District ?

Les garçons sifflèrent Erin à son arrivée avant que Jay ne les fusille du regard. Mouse se fit petit sur sa chaise d'ordi, ne sachant pas trop ce que Jay pense.

-Kat' est réveillée. Souffla Jay à son meilleur ami

-Vraiment ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-Tu devrais aller la voir, ça a l'air d'aller. Elle a bien accepté le fait qu'elle est loupée deux ans.

-Je passerai peut-être lui dire bonjour. Comment va Leelou ? Questionna-t-il

-Elle vit jour par jour, mais elle est forte. Elle te ressemble je trouve. Elle fait automatiquement des cauchemars, mais il lui faut du temps. Et trouver ces bâtards l'aidera beaucoup.

-Tu devrais venir la voir. Intervint Erin

-Non, elle a peur des hommes. Et…Et je ne suis pas prêt.

-On a peut avancer sur l'enquêter aucun nom n'est revenu pour ce que la petite vous a dit. Déclara Antonio

-La société qui avait loué cette maison et qui s'était basé un truc off-shore a brûlée. Il n'y a plus rien et personne n'est venu faire de constat ou autre. Donc point mort de ce côté-là. Mais Atwater et Ruzzek ont réussi deux des mecs qui ont filmés cette fameuse vidéo. On essaye de voir ce qu'ils font maintenant avant de les interpeller. Leur apprit Voight en sortant de son bureau.

Le portable d'Erin se mit à sonner, tout le monde la regarda attendant de savoir ce que c'était.

-C'était Maggie, les filles sont paniquées. Apparemment pendant leur entretien avec la psy elles auraient vu quelqu'un qu'elles ont vu chez celui qui les brutalisait.

-Allez-y ! Lança Voight


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Erin entra dans la chambre des filles précipitamment, la petite Karly venant se nicher dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien les filles, on est là. Vous êtes en sécurité.

-Promis ? Souffla Karly

-Promis. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda doucement Erin en replaçant les cheveux de la petite.

-Il était là. Il venait beaucoup pour acheter du sucre. Et des fois il nous tapait. Expliqua Karly

-Tu serais d'accord pour nous le montrer ? Demanda Jay

La fillette se cacha dans le cou d'Erin en serrant un peu plus ses petits bras autour de son cou.

-Tout va bien, on te protéger il faut juste qu'on voit qui c'est pour l'arrêter. Souffla Jay en frottant le dos de sa fille.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre, la petite Leelou devant passer une radio. La petite examina tous les visages sans lâcher la main d'Erin. Un aide-soignant passa devant, Karly se cacha derrière les jambes de la jeune femme.

-Lui. Murmura-t-elle

Jay plaqua le gars contre le sol avant de le menotter sans aucune tendresse. Erin ramena Karly dans sa chambre alors que Voight et Antonio venaient d'arriver. Ils emmenèrent le suspect au District, enfin soulager d'avoir le début d'une piste pour coincer ces types. Jay aperçut Mouse devant la porte de la chambre avec une peluche à la main.

-Salut vieux.

-Salut, euh… je pensais… je pensais aller la voir. Mais…mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Souffla Mouse

-Le psy veut nous voir, vient aussi. Elle nous conseillera peut-être comment lui dire.

Burgess arriva pour surveiller les deux petites en attendant. Le trio s'installa sur le canapé du médecin, Mouse est inconfortable, il a encore du mal à imaginer qu'il est papa.

-Bien j'ai discuté avec les filles. Enfin avec Karly puisque la petite Leelou reste muré dans son silence. Elle est heureuse de vous avoir, vous avez réussi à gagner sa confiance. Elle se sent en sécurité près de vous, j'ai vu avec la DCFS et comme elles sont encore sous protection policière vous devriez les garder. En plus je crois que vous êtes le père biologique de Karly ?

-Oui, je voudrai… on voudrait la reprendre. Déclara Jay en regardant Erin

-C'est parfait ça. Mais vous devriez attendre un peu pour lui annoncer.

-Leelou…Leelou reparlera ? Intervint Mouse

-Elle a été traumatisé par ce qu'elle subit et vu, je pense qu'avec du temps et beaucoup d'amour elle y arrivera. Vous êtes ?

-C'est le père biologique de Leelou. Déclara Jay pour aider son meilleure ami.

-Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous pour lui dire ? Proposa la psychiatre.

-Non, non je ne veux pas lui dire tout de suite. J'aimerai juste la connaître un peu.

Jay donna une tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, ils se rendirent vers la chambre des enfants. Les filles se raidirent en voyant Mouse, mais Erin les rassura. Le jeune informaticien s'approcha de Leelou, et lui tendit la peluche ours en militaire.

-C'est Ranger nounours. Il…Il te protégera. Expliqua-t-il

Leelou lui sourit et serra la peluche contre elle. Mouse replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa fille.

-Tu veux bien que je m'assois à côté de toi ?

Leelou hocha la tête avant de faire une place à Mouse qui s'installa timidement. Il joua à faire parler la peluche faisant rire les deux.

-Je suis désolée. Souffla Karly en regardant Erin

-Désolée de quoi poupée ?

-J'ai été mauvaise. Avoir peur c'est être mauvais, c'est ce qu'il disait tout le temps quand il me tapait.

-Ma puce je suis désolée, mais c'est lui qui était mauvais. C'est normal d'avoir peur, tout le monde à peur. J'ai peur, Jay a peur, Mouse a peur, Nathalie a peur aussi.

-C'est vrai, j'ai peur des fois. Mais quand j'ai peur, je regarde Erin, je regarde son sourire, je la serre dans mes bras. Et pouf, mes peurs s'en vont. Expliqua Jay

-Juste un câlin ? Demanda Karly

-Oui, je me sens bien quand Erin est là. Sourit Jay

-Et toi tu pourrais faire un câlin à madame la licorne. Proposa Erin en sortant une peluche licorne blanche tachetée de plusieurs couleurs.

-Oui ! Elle est trop belle ! S'exclama la petite.

-C'est pour toi mon ange.

Karly sauta au cou d'Erin avec sa peluche à la main. Jay sourit face à cette scène, il les laissa pour aller voir sa sœur.

-Hey toi.

-Hey. Tu passes ta vie ici ? Demanda Katsa

-Non, je suis ici à cause d'une enquête.

-Je sais, les deux filles. Will m'a tout dit. Souffla la jeune femme

-Je suis désolée ma belle. Mouse nous a tout raconté, on a coincé les types qui vous ont fait ça.

-Merci. Murmura Katsa

-C'est une petite fille géniale, elle est mignonne comme tout.

-Mouse est près d'elle ?

-Il vient de faire sa connaissance, mais ça à l'air de bien passé entre eux.

-C'est bien. Il sera très certainement un très bon père. Sourit Katsa

-Je suis papa également.

Jay lui expliqua tout, et ils discutèrent un peu de ça, de ce que Jay va faire vis-à-vis de la petite. De la nouvelle vie du jeune homme depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.

-Je veux rencontrer ta copine ! S'exclama Katsa en rigolant.

-Un jour peut-être, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée ! Plaisanta Jay

-Allez retour avec elles ! Tu es censé les protéger ! Sourit Katsa

Jay embrassa le front de sa sœur avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se rendit en ville afin d'acheter deux pyjamas et deux tenues ainsi que des crayons et des feuilles pour dessiner. Il regagna l'hôpital après être passé acheté des crêpes.

-Qui veut une crêpe ?! S'exclama Halstead en montrant le sac en papier kraft.

-Une assistante DCFS veut te voir. Lui annonça Erin

-Ok, où est Mouse ?

-Il a dû partir, un appel de l'armée apparemment. A propos d'une mission future.

-Okay. Je reviens alors. Déclara Jay en embrassant les cheveux des deux fillettes avant de capturer les lèvres d'Erin pour un baiser tendre.

L'ex-Ranger remonta le couloir avant d'apercevoir la femme de la DCFS. Ils discutèrent de la condition des filles et des efforts qu'elles font par rapport à ce qu'elles ont subi.

-Il me faut seulement une confirmation de votre part pour que Karly soit sous votre garde définitivement.

-Je la veux. Affirma Jay

-Et bien, elle est sous votre tutelle. D'ici la fin de la semaine et les semaines, voir mois suivants attendez-vous à ce que je vienne vous voir. La mère de Leelou est inapte à s'occuper de la petite, sans décision de son père je vais devoir la placer en famille d'accueil.

-Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas la mettre en famille après ça ! Sa mère vient juste de se réveiller d'un coma de deux ans ! Elle était déployée outre-mer. Vous ne pouvez pas l'interdire…

-Notre psy l'a jugé inapte.

-Elle s'est réveillée il y a peu, elle a besoin de temps pour s'ajuster ! Et son père va peut-être la prendre, il faut leur laisser du temps. Ce n'est pas si simple que ça.

-Je suis désolée, mais c'est la seule…

-Je la prends également. Je prends ma nièce également, elle aura ce dont elle a besoin.

-Hmmm très bien. Ça ne va pas faire beaucoup d'un coup deux petites ?

-Non, et puis mon équipière qui se trouve être ma petite-amie est là aussi. Les filles l'aiment bien, elles se font confiance.

-Très bien, alors je viendrai plus souvent que prévu pour m'assurer qu'elles aillent bien. Que vous ailliez tout ce qu'il faut pour elles. Je serai intransigeante.

-Et puis si vous pouviez l'être avec toutes les autres familles, des enfants ne seraient pas malheureux. Rétorqua Jay avant de rejoindre les trois filles.

Erin était assis sur un des lits avec les deux filles de chaque côté d'elle, et elle leur lisait une histoire. Jay la prit en photo.

-Tenez les filles, je vous ai acheté des vêtements, ça sera mieux que la blouse d'hôpital.

-On s'en va d'ici ? Demanda Karly

-Oui, ça vous dit de venir habiter chez Erin et moi ?

-Oui !

-Le docteur Manning doit encore vous voir avant qu'on puisse partir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Erin le rejoignit dans le couloir, le temps que Nathalie examine une dernière fois les filles, et surtout l'œil de Leelou.

-Chez Erin et moi ? Rigola-t-elle

-Emménage avec moi. Je ne veux plus qu'on vive entre deux appartements, je ne veux pas vivre loin de toi. Déclara Jay.

Jay rejoignit le sergent dans le hall de l'hôpital.

-Sergent.

-Jay, quelque chose à me dire ?

-Euh oui. Je vais prendre ma fille, j'en ai parlé avec Erin bien sûr pour ne pas lui imposer ça. Mais comme la DCFS a décrété que ma sœur n'est pas apte à prendre sa fille et que Mouse est reparti apparemment en mission, on va prendre Leelou également. On sait tous ce qu'il se passe quand un enfant va dans le système. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut.

-Erin est d'accord avec tout ça ?!

-Oui. Sergent je sais que vous ne vouliez pas de relation dans votre unité et que vous nous avez donné votre accord mais je vous promets qu'on restera professionnel et que je respecterai toujours Erin. Je tiens à elle plus que tout au monde.

-Je sais déjà ça Jay. Va retrouver ta famille. Les petites seront mieux chez toi.

-Jay, je t'ai mis deux sièges dans ta voiture. Intervint Maggie.

-Merci Maggie. Bon je vais aller dire à Erin qu'on peut y aller.

-Halstead, prend ta journée et les jours suivants le temps que les petites s'habituent. Je veux vous revoir tous les deux que dans une semaine. Déclara Voight

-Merci sergent.

Jay regagna la chambre des petites, Erin venait de finir de les habiller.

-Tout va bien babe ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, on peut rentrer. J'ai la prescription pour leurs médicaments, contre les infections et pour l'œil de Leelou. Voight nous donne une semaine.

Erin prit la petite Karly dans les bras, ils quittèrent les urgences sous les regards de Maggie, Nathalie, Voight et Will. Jay accrocha Leelou dans son siège, Karly commença à pleurer alors qu'Erin venait de l'accrocher.

-Eh princesse, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai peur. Avoua la petite d'un murmure.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur chérie. On est là avec Jay pour vous protéger toutes les deux.

-Quand…quand je montais dans la voiture de Mr Teasburg. Il…il me mettait quelque chose dans la bouche et un sac sur la tête. Et après quand on arrivait il me faisait mal. Avoua Karly.

-Oh chérie. Personne ne vous fera du mal, on les empêchera de faire ça. Vous voulez que je m'installe entre vous deux ? Proposa Erin

Elle s'installa entre les deux sièges, Jay en profita pour se mettre derrière le volant de la Sierra. Mais au lieu de se rendre à l'appartement Jay arrêta la voiture devant un magasin de meubles. Erin le regarda bizarrement avant de comprendre qu'il n'y a qu'un lit simple dans la chambre d'ami. Chacun des détectives prit une petite dans ses bras. Leelou cacha son œil blessé contre l'épaule de son oncle.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda une conseillère.

-On aurait besoin de meubles pour une chambre d'enfant.

-Elles dormiront ensemble ? Demanda la conseillère en regardant les deux enfants.

-Oui ! S'exclama Karly des bras d'Erin.

-D'accord, allons voir par ici. J'ai des modèles de lits qui pourraient être sympathique pour vous.

Elle leur présenta plusieurs modèles de lits superposés ou côte à côte. Jay opta pour un lit superposé intégré dans une petite bibliothèque en rose et violet. Ils prirent d'autres meubles avant d'aller dans un magasin de jouets. Jay donna carte blanche aux filles pour choisir des jouets.

-On peut vraiment prendre plein de jouets qu'on veut ? Demanda Karly en tenant la main de Leelou

-Oui, parce que je n'ai pas de jouets chez moi. Et je veux que vous soyez heureuses.

Erin enlaça la taille de Jay en regardant les deux enfants s'éloigner en regardant les jouets. Elles prirent plusieurs sachets d'animaux, des poupées et des peluches. La petite famille fit les magasins de vêtements ensemble, heureusement qu'Erin est là pour choisir tout. Le pauvre Jay est totalement dépassé par les affaires de filles et la mode.

-Ne lutte pas contre le sommeil princesse. Souffla Erin en caressant les cheveux de Leelou.

La petite toucha son œil blessé

-Tu as mal à ton œil princesse. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour la douleur.

Erin attrapa une petite pipette qu'elle donna à la petite.

-Il faudra qu'on fasse quelques courses Er pour remplir les placards. Intervint Jay

-Les petites ont besoin de se reposer. Rentrons, j'irai faire les courses après.

Le quatuor monta à l'appartement, les filles observèrent l'appartement. Erin leur fit le tour pendant que Jay décharge la voiture. Elle installa les deux filles dans le canapé avant de leur enlever leurs chaussures.

-Dormez un peu les filles. On ne sera pas très loin. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant le front de chacune.

Jay emmena les cartons dans la chambre d'ami, à deux le couple sortit le clic-clac.

-Je vais faire des courses avant que ça ne ferme, mais surtout avant que les filles aient faim.

-On sera toujours là lorsque tu reviendras ! Plaisanta Jay

-Très drôle Halstead, ça va aller avec les filles ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui ne t'en fait pas.

Erin se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux filles et de partir. Elle se rendit dans une grande surface pensant avoir le plus de chance pour trouver tout ce qu'elle veut.

-Tiens détective Lindsay ! Lança Hermann

-Salut Hermann

-J'ai entendu parler des deux petites que vous avez retrouvé.

-Oui, on les a recueillis avec Jay. Enfin l'une d'elles est la fille de Jay l'autre sa nièce.

-Ce qui t'emmènes ici ?!

-Oui, on ne sait pas trop ce que les filles aiment.

Le pompier l'emmena vers les fruits et légumes, ils prirent de nombreux fruits et des légumes que les enfants ont l'habitude d'aimer. En viande il lui conseilla de ne pas trop se prendre la tête au début le temps de bien cerner les enfants. Et forcément l'indispensable, des céréales, des biscuits et des bonbons. Erin compléta ses emplettes avec du jus d'orange, du jus de pommes, et un multivitaminé. C'est un appartement calme qu'elle retrouva en rentrant. Les filles sont assoupies dans le canapé, chacune tenant la peluche qu'elle a eu à l'hôpital. Erin se dépêcha de ranger sa viande et son poisson dans le frigo avant de retrouver Jay dans la future chambre des filles.

-Hey.

-Hey, te revoilà.

-Oui, j'ai croisé Herman qui m'a conseillé. Tu as bien avancé dis donc. C'est l'avantage d'avoir un militaire ça. Sourit-elle

-Oui, je ne suis pas sûr que Ruzek ait réussi même au bout d'une semaine.

-On mettra la déco demain, les matelas et les couvertures, elles sont fatiguées.

-Manger et dodo alors. Poulet froid et tomates mélangées à du maïs ? Proposa Jay

-Parfait, je vais essayer de leur faire prendre un bain avant de manger.

Erin réveilla doucement Karly avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Mais la petite paniqua en voyant la baignoire et alla se réfugier sous les manteaux à l'entrée.

-Karly ma puce.

-Pitié je serai sage. Murmura la petite

-Mon ange, je ne vais pas te faire mal. On va juste se laver.

-Mais il arrive toujours quelque chose de mal dans le bain.

-Princesse, je suis désolée si Mr Teasburg t'a fait mal quand tu étais dans le bain. Mais ça n'arrivera pas ici. On veut que Leelou et toi soyez heureuses. Tu veux prendre une douche plutôt ? Ça te rassurerait ? Demanda Erin

Karly hocha la tête et laissa Erin la prendre dans ses bras. Les deux se rendirent dans la salle de bain et Erin fit couler l'eau le temps que Karly enlève ses vêtements.

-Voilà, l'eau est chaude. Tu as besoin que je t'aide pour te laver ? Questionna Erin.

Après tout elle n'a que 5 ans.

-Je sais comment faire ! S'exclama fièrement la petite Halstead

Erin s'occupa de sortir un grand drap de bain le temps que la petite se lave seule. Elle lui lava seulement ses longs cheveux avant de l'envelopper dans la serviette.

-On met quel pyjama ? Demanda Erin

-La princesse !

-Ne nous gèle pas alors. Rigola la détective en lui enfilant le pyjama de la reine des neiges.

Erin fit prendre la douche à Leelou, ne voulant pas l'effrayer également avec le bain, ne sachant pas si la petite a également des craintes. Jay lui avait finis de tout monter entre temps et commencé à ranger quelques vêtements des filles. Il se mit derrière les fourneaux si on peut dire pour un repas froid avant que la petite famille ne mange tous ensemble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Une semaine que les filles sont chez eux, ils ont réussi à installer une petite routine. Et pauvre de Jay, ils regardent tous les Disney pour que les filles rattrapent leur retard. Leelou ne parle toujours pas, et, est plus craintive que Karly. Le couple a commencé à chercher une nourrice pour les filles, ils vont devoir reprendre le boulot d'ici peu. Jay va voir régulièrement sa sœur qui est encore coincée à l'hôpital, sa jambe étant toujours paralysée.

-J'y vais ! S'exclama Erin en ayant entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

La jeune femme ouvrit pour découvrir Mouse sur le seuil.

-Hey Mouse !

-Hey, je ne dérange pas ? Demanda le jeune homme

-Absolument pas, entre ! Jay ! S'exclama-t-elle

Ils allèrent dans le salon, des jouets trainant un peu partout dans la pièce.

-Désolée, les filles se sont un peu étalées en jouant.

-Comment vont-elles ?

-Ça va, elles font des progrès. Toujours des cauchemars la nuit mais il y a de l'amélioration, elles nous font confiance. Leelou ne parle toujours pas, on l'entend moins la nuit. On a installé un baby-phone, pour entre le moindre bruit.

Jay arriva avec sa nièce dans les bras tenant sa peluche militaire coincée contre elle. Mouse ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant arriver. Le bleu s'est estompé de son œil

-Tu te souviens de Mouse ? Demanda Jay en s'asseyant avec elle sur les genoux

Leelou hocha la tête et montra son nounours.

-Oui c'est…c'est moi qui te l'ai donné. Sourit Mouse

Leelou descendit des jambes de Jay avant d'aller passer ses petits bras autour du cou de son père. Mouse la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Finis ta mission ? Demanda Jay

-Non, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je…Je ne faisais que de penser à une certaine personne. Expliqua Mouse en embrassant à nouveau les cheveux de sa fille.

-Tu vas être un bon père pour elle. Intervint Erin en l'observant.

-Que…Mais on ne peut pas les séparer ?!

-Si, Leelou a besoin de son vrai père. Déclara Jay

La petite regarda Craig avec de grands yeux brillant, comprenant que c'est lui son père. Et non cet homme qui n'a fait que de la blesser et de tuer des gens devant ses yeux.

-On va faire une bonne équipe tous les deux tu penses ? Lui demanda Mouse

Leelou hocha la tête avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Erin lui donna des conseils pour s'occuper de la petite sur le peu qu'elle a pu observer.

-Tu as été voir Katsa ? Demanda Jay subitement alors qu'Erin est partie faire le sac de Leelou

-Non pas encore. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, et puis elle ne veut peut-être plus me revoir.

-La connaissant ça m'étonnerait. Elle serait contente de revoir un visage familier.

Mouse ramena Leelou chez lui, son nouveau chez elle. Il avait profité de refaire la chambre pour la petite avant d'aller la prendre. Le jeune papa l'emmena dans sa nouvelle chambre, avec les murs beiges, des millions de papillons s'envolant sur le plus grand mur. Une petite estrade en haut de laquelle Mouse a installé un lit deux personnes. Deux toiles transparentes pendants de chaque côté pour rappeler l'esprit tente, et des petites guirlandes lumineuses pour éclairer. Et des meubles en forme de casiers avec des centaines de jouets et peluches.

-J'espère que tu aimes. Souffla Mouse en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Il eut le droit à un gros câlin avant que Leelou n'aille jouer avec ses animaux sur le tapis touffu violet qu'il a acheté. Le jeune homme retourna dans la cuisine dans l'intention de préparer un goûter.

-Leelou tu viens prendre ton goûter ? Appela Mouse après avoir servir le chocolat chaud dans un petit mug.

Il aida Leelou à s'asseoir sur le tabouret et posa le mug ainsi qu'une petite coupelle de fruits devant elle.

-C'est de la mangue avec des fraises, tu veux qu'on mette de la chantilly dessus ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant, elle est adorable. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière l'oreiller de la petite.

-Tu es mignonne comme tout. Sourit Mouse.

Ils jouèrent tous les deux aux animaux dans le salon, Mouse leur donnant vie en les faisant parler. Mouse enfila le manteau à Leelou, et l'emmena à la patinoire. Ils patinèrent un long moment, Mouse faisant des pirouettes avec sa fille dans les bras.

-Jay, souffla Erin

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en serrant ses lacets de patins.

-Ecoute. Sourit Erin

On pouvait entendre les éclats de rire de Leelou, les deux détectives sourirent heureux d'entendre la fillette enfin rire. Le trio les rejoignit, ils patinèrent longuement avant que Mouse ne les invite à manger chez eux.

-La chambre de Leelou est magnifique. Mouse a fait du super bon boulot. Souffla Erin en enlaçant la taille de Jay

-C'est un mec bien, elle sera heureuse avec lui.

-Karly est en train de lire une histoire. Intervint Mouse en revenant de la chambre de sa fille.

-Elle sait lire ?! S'étonna Jay

-Oui, pas parfaitement comme nous, mais elle se débrouille vachement bien pour son âge.

Ils allèrent tous les trois voir la petite lire un livre à sa cousine.

-On a trouvé une nounou spécialisée dans les enfants à besoin spécifique. Déclara Jay.

-Elle est bien ? Demanda Mouse

-Le courant est bien passé avec Karly. On lui a parlé de Leelou, si tu veux la mettre là-bas. Elle a même proposé de leur faire rattraper leur retard.

-Ça serait super.

-On va rentrer. Déclara Erin

Karly s'était endormie dans les bras de Jay de l'appartement de Mouse jusqu'à la voiture. Erin lui mit son pyjama pendant que Jay la tenait.

-Je peux dormir avec vous ? Souffla Karly

-Je pense que pour ce soir on peut faire ça. Sourit Erin en embrassant sa joue.

Mouse fut réveillé par des cris, il se leva rapidement avant de rejoindre Leelou dans sa chambre. Il caressa longuement son ventre avant qu'elle ne se blottisse dans ses bras en pleurant. Craig caressa ses cheveux tout en remontant la couverture d'une main sur son petit corps. Le plus surprenant c'est que la petite Leelou expliqua tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'elle se souvient jusqu'à ce qu'Erin et Jay ne les trouve. Elle n'omni aucun détail. Il attendit qu'elle se soit rendormie avant d'appeler Voight pour lui dire, ils vont pouvoir enfin arrêter tout le monde. Et avec le témoignage de Leelou ils ne sont pas prêts de revoir le jour.

-Désolée du retard Hank. Lança Erin en posant sa veste sur sa chaise

-Pas de soucis, bien on a du nouveau sur l'enquête. Equipez-vous on va arrêter tout le monde. Déclara le sergent

-Vous avez découvert quoi ? Demanda Jay

-Leelou a tout dit à Mouse dans les moindres détails et avec les noms.

-Elle a parlé ?! S'exclama Erin en se tournant vers l'informaticien

-Oui, après un cauchemar. Elle m'a tout raconté, je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait peut-être le redire à quelqu'un d'autre pour que les méchants aillent en prison pour longtemps.

-C'est Anna Valdez, l'assistante du procureur qui viendra lui parler. Comme elle est moins impressionné par les femmes. Annonça Voight.

Erin fut heureuse de pouvoir rentrer et de retrouver sa petite fille. Elles jouèrent toutes les deux pendant que Jay fait le repas. Ils construisirent un fort avec des coussins et des couvertures et dormirent à l'intérieur, Karly blottit entre eux deux. Jay tenta de s'extirper du fort sans réveiller les deux filles. Il fila dans sa chambre se changea avant de faire son sac.

-Jay ? Souffla Erin toute endormie.

-Hey ma puce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il y a une tempête au Texas, des inondations. Le 51 y va en renfort, je vais aller avec eux donner un coup de main.

Erin l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Promis je t'appellerai tous les jours. Ça va aller avec Karly ?

-Mais oui, c'est un ange. Tu vas me manquer pendant ces jours, c'est que je me suis attachée à toi. Plaisanta Erin en l'embrassant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Mouse observa Leelou jouer dans le sable, Antonio a organisé un goûter géant au Millenium Park avec les Renseignements mais aussi les pompiers et le staff du Med. Mouse est le premier arrivé car il voulait que Leelou puisse profiter de jouer. Ils ont été à l'aquarium juste avant de venir ici. Ces dernières semaines les filles ont fait d'énormes progrès par rapport à ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Le procès est passé, et apparemment les deux têtes ont été lynchées par les prisonniers, qui n'aiment pas spécialement qu'on touche aux enfants. Jay est revenu une semaine après la tempête au Texas, il a aidé à sauver de nombreuses personnes mais aussi sauvé beaucoup d'animaux qui étaient restés accrochés au moment de la montée des eaux.

-Hey Mouse !

-Salut Severide, venu tout seul ?

-Non, je suis venu avec Stella, et Brett.

Tout le monde finit par arrivée chacun son tour ou à plusieurs. Leelou et Karly s'étaient retrouvées pour jouer, vites rejointes par les enfants d'Hermann et le fils de Nathalie. Erin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jay qui embrassa son front.

-Will n'est toujours pas là ? Remarqua Hermann

-Il devait faire un dernier truc avant de venir. Intervint Maggie.

-Le voilà ! Lança Nathalie en montrant une voiture se garer.

Will en descendit, suivit de Katsa. Jay se leva afin de les rejoindre, il enlaça la taille de sa sœur et de l'attirer dans ses bras.

-Tu es sortie !

-Oui, Will va m'héberger.

-Ta jambe ?

-J'ai encore du mal à la bouger, mais je peux marcher dessus. Ce qui est un grand avancement. Oh et Will me force à voir le docteur Charles.

Katsa aperçut les deux petites un peu plus loin en train de jouer.

-C'est laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle

Mouse les rejoignit et salua Katsa, il ne l'avait pas encore revu.

-La petite aux cheveux bouclés. Souffla Mouse.

-Elle te ressemble, elle est jolie.

-Leelou tu viens voir ma puce s'il te plaît.

La petite revint en courant jusqu'à son père et observa Katsa.

-Pourquoi tu as ça ? Demanda la petite en montrant l'attelle.

-Parce que je ne peux pas plier mon genou.

-Leelou je te présente Katsa, c'est…

-Une amie de ton papa. Coupa Katsa de peur qu'il ne dise à la petite que c'est sa mère.

-Il est beau ton collier.

Katsa enleva son pendentif une perle pailleté dans une coquille. Elle l'enfila autour du cou de Leelou et replaça les cheveux de la petite correctement.

-Il est pour toi ma puce.

-Tu es gentille toi ! Les filles qui étaient avec Mr Tymy, elles n'étaient pas gentilles, et quand elles me faisaient quelque chose de gentil, Mr Tymy me tapait. Et des fois il me tapait jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

-Oh trésor, il mérite d'être puni pour t'avoir fait mal. Souffla Katsa en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent comme ça quelques minutes avant que la petite n'aille rejoindre sa cousine pour jouer. Les deux rejoignirent la table tranquillement.

-Si tu veux la garde alt…

-Je ne veux pas te l'enlever. Will m'a dit que tu es super avec elle. J'aimerai juste, si tu es d'accord, la voir de temps en temps. Mais plus comme… une tante.

Mouse étreignit Katsa et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Je suis content que tu sois de retour.

-Merci Mouse.

Katsa s'installa entre ses deux frères et discuta avec Erin, après tout elle doit faire connaissance avec sa future belle-sœur. Mouse discutait avec Maggie et Rhodes quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa jambe. Il se retourna vers Brett et lui sourit.

-Il y a un feu d'artifice à la Navy Pier, ça vous dit ? Proposa Severide

-Ça serait super pour les filles. Lança Erin

Le groupe se rendit donc à la Navy Pier, Mouse enlaça la taille de Brett alors que Leelou marchait en avant avec Karly et Erin. Jay prit sa fille dans ses bras et Erin de l'autre, Mouse fit de même avec Leelou et Brett de l'autre.

-On va faire un tour de roue avec Katsa qui veut venir ? Demanda Will

Les deux cousines voulurent forcément y aller, Karly se mit à côté de son oncle. Ce qui permit à Jay d'emmener Erin dans un des wagons, il profita qu'ils soient arrêté en haut et d'un éclat du feu d'artifice pour lui faire sa demande. Et enfin fondé réellement une famille.


End file.
